Eine Nacht, ein Wolf, ein Hund
by linntendo93
Summary: Remus sinniert ein wenig verzweifelt über sein Leben, während Sirius ganz andere Probleme zu haben scheint... One-Shot mit einem Hauch SS/RL


Eine Nacht, ein Wolf, ein Hund

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Summary: Remus sinniert über sein Leben, während Sirius ganz andere Probleme zu haben scheint... - One-Shot

oOoOoOo

Remus Lupin saß an seinem Fenster und starrte hinaus. Es war dunkel um ihn herum- die einzige Lichtquelle war eine Straßenlaterne des Grimmauldplatzes, die matt die Regentropfen auf der Scheibe zum leuchten brachte. Der halbvolle Mond war nicht mehr als ein schemenhafter Schatten hinter einer gewaltigen Mauer schwarzer Wolken, und auch die Sterne waren nur vereinzelt zu sehen. Sie schienen verblasst zu sein.

Es war ein ungewöhnlich langer Tag gewesen. Morgens war er früh aufgestanden, um einer äußerst denkwürdigen Entrümpelungsaktion von Sirius beizuwohnen (sie hatten uralte, offenbar gefährliche Zaubertranksammlungen entdeckt und entsorgt), bis Molly sie zum Mittagessen gerufen hatte, das in einer giftigen Debatte zwischen Sirius und Severus ausgeartet war.

Es ging wieder einmal darum, dass Snape Sirius vorwarf, nur im Haus rumzusitzen und nichts zu tun- wohingegen er sich Gefahren aussetzte und heldenhaft für den Orden kämpfte. Wie immer gekränkt und zutiefst beleidigt war Sirius auf ihn losgegangen und hatte ihm einige unschöne Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen. Der übliche Groll zwischen den beiden, die sich wohl ebenso wenig leiden konnten wie Katze und Hund.

Danach hatte er Kingsley wohl oder übel zu einer Plenarsitzung ins Ministerium folgen müssen- es ging um die Geheimhaltung magischer Kreaturen- und hatte bis zum späten Abend in der Bibliothek gelesen. Nun fühlte er sich müde und seine Augen brannten vor Erschöpfung.

Doch so sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte nicht einschlafen. Der Grimmauldplatz war leer und verlassen. Nur ein dumpfes Wummern der Musikanlage von Nebenan war zu hören. Der Regen schlug in regelmäßigem Takt gegen die Fensterscheibe, vor der er saß, das Gesicht tief in den Händen versunken.

Melancholisch ließ er den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Er dachte an Sirius und fragte sich, wie er sich fühlen musste, allein gegen einen unfair kämpfenden Schniefelus, während er von Dumbledore zu lebenslanger Hausarrest verdonnert war.

Zwar war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der dunkle Lord einen Offensivangriff startete, eine tickende Zeitbombe, doch es kümmerte Remus nicht.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht, was Snape Sirius an den Kopf warf und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht, dass Voldemort an Macht gewann- genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass man ihn niemals als Zauberer, sondern immer nur als Kreatur betrachten würde. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Moment. Das Einzige, was ihn kümmerte, war die Frage, ob er nur noch am Leben vorbei lebte. Jeder Tag schien gleich abzulaufen.

Immer das Selbe. Außer, dass er von Tag zu Tag älter wurde, und sich einmal im Monat in eine lebende Bestie verwandelte. Und er fragte sich, ob es das Richtige war. Das, wozu er bestimmt war. Das, was er früher immer mit den Rumtreibern getan hatte, schien nicht mehr als eine Illusion zu sein, eine verblasste Erinnerung.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch von der Tür, sprang erschrocken auf und wollte schon seinen Zauberst ziehen, als er registrierte, dass es ein schabendes Geräusch war, vielleicht von Kreacher. _Verdammte Instinkte._ So leise wie möglich versuchte er auf dem Weg zur Tür seine nackten Fußsohlen vom verstaubten Dielenboden abzuheben und als er schließlich angekommen war, hielt er einen Moment inne. Wer um alles in der Welt klopfte mitten in der Nacht an seine Tür?

Kreacher käme nie auf die Idee, sich vor einem Besuch anzukündigen. Er wäre einfach hineingestürmt und hätte Dinge wie _Dreckige Missgeburt, abstoßende Bestie_ oder _blutverräterische Kreatur_ vor sich hin gemurmelt.

Hoffnungsvoll drehte er den Knauf, ganz langsam, damit niemand im Orden das laute Quietschen hörte, das von allen Türen im Haus auszugehen pflegte. Zuerst sah er gar nichts, nur den dunklen Flur. Doch dann, etwa in Hüfthöhe, fühlte er etwas Flauschiges, als er seine Hand ausstreckte. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich freudig, als er bemerkte, wer es war. _Himmel, dämpfe deine Euphorie!_

Der große, schwarze Hund trottete durch die Tür, und als Remus sich umwandte, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, warf der menschliche Sirius ihm ein mondbeschienenes, schelmisches Grinsen zu. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte er und setzte sich wieder auf seinen angestammten Platz, den Rücken zum Fenster gedreht. Sirius warf sich aufs Bett und Remus fiel auf, dass er bloß eine lange Pyjamahose trug.

Mehr nicht. Er sah an sich hinab und bemerkte in diesem Moment mehr oder weniger schmerzlich, dass es bei ihm nicht anders war.

„Mir geht's schlecht", murrte Sirius durch sein Kopfkissen hindurch, den Kopf darin vergraben. _Schmollen._ Das war etwas, das sein Freund besonders gut konnte. Sich tagelang in Selbstmitleid wälzen und sich von einer Depression in die Nächste stürzen.

Remus wechselte den Platz und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. „Worum geht's? Doch wohl nicht um Schniefelus, diesen Einfallspinsel..." In der Hoffnung, so abwertend geklungen zu haben, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, wartete er auf eine Antwort. Und wartete. Sirius verfügte über eine beeindruckende Geduld, wenn es nur zu Selbstdarstellungszwecken diente, das wusste er bereits.

Remus seufzte. „Sag schon. Ich hab auch so Mitleid mit dir."

Beschämt sah Sirius auf und setzte sich hin. Seine tätowierte Brust senkte sich eine Weile auf und ab. Dann sagte er (Remus hätte schwören können, er habe eine Spur von Rot auf den Wangen): „Siehst du das?" Er hob eine Strähne seiner langen schwarzen Haare hoch und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase. „Siehst du _das_?!"

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Freund meinte, hielt es aber in jedem Fall für besser, ihn danach zu fragen. Wieso sonst war er hier hergekommen? „Nein. Was meinst du, Tatze?", seufzte er.

„Ein graues Haar. Genau _da_!", heulte Sirius und sackte wieder verzweifelt in seinem Bett zusammen. _Na toll._ „Hey, Tatze, sieh mich mal an!" Ein wenig beleidigt, dass sein Freund eine so große Abneigung gegen graue Haare zu hegen schien, von denen er selbst mehr als genug besaß, kreuzte er die Arme.

Offenbar hatte Sirius gemerkt, dass er nicht ganz fair spielte und setzte sich wieder auf, um Remus in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Haare waren völlig durcheinander und sein Gesicht zeigte einen zutiefst verzweifelten Ausdruck.

„Tröste mich", flüsterte er und warf seine Arme um Remus' Hals, bevor dieser erschrocken zurückweichen konnte. Doch dann legte er beruhigend seine Hände auf den Rücken seines Freundes und strich langsam darüber. „Ist schon OK, Sirius.

_Ein _graues Haar bedeutet nicht das Ende deines Lebens oder deiner Weiberheld-Karriere...", beschwichtigte er ihn. „Du siehst toll aus. Graue Haare machen sexy."

Sirius hob seinen Kopf und sah ihn wieder an. Nun waren ihre Gesichter so nah voreinander, dass er Sirius' Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. „Findest du?" Er schien wirklich so erschüttert wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Keine Ahnung. Du könntest eine Frau fragen. Vielleicht Nymphadora", schlug er vor.

„Tonks?" Sirius begann zu kichern und er wusste nicht wieso. „Sie steht auf dich", erklärte er. Remus musste lachen, obwohl er sich nicht darüber im Klaren war, ob er es tat weil es wirklich witzig und abwegig war, oder aus Hilflosigkeit.

„Also muss sie graue Haare sexy finden." Schelmisch forderte Sirius seine Geduld heraus. Und sie war eindeutig am Ende.

Remus stürzte sich auf seinen besten Freund und begann, ihn zu kitzeln. Sirius versuchte vergeblich, sich zu wehren und weckte mit seinem lauten Geschrei und Gekicher wahrscheinlich den ganzen Grimmauldplatz auf. Doch das war ihm in diesem Moment egal- Remus fühlte sich irgendwie frei.

Wie früher. Er fühlte sich wieder wie ein Rumtreiber.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Ob ihr mich lieber kreuzigen oder beweihräuchern wollt... Sagt es mir am besten, indem ihr auf den süßen, kleinen Review-Button drückt ;)


End file.
